Prison Break - Wet Work
Gavin van der Loop Josh Sherman Dima Popov|todo = Kill two lawyers testifying against Maxim Rashkovsky and Rashkovsky's former business partner, and bring back the lawyers' deposition.|location = City Hall Richman Glen|fail = Targets escape. Team runs out of lives.|reward = $7,600 (Easy)(Crew Only) $15,200 (Normal) (Crew Only) $19,000 (Hard) (Crew Only)|unlocks = The Prison Break|unlockedby = Prison Break - Plane Prison Break - Bus Prison Break - Station|protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists}} Prison Break - Wet Work is the fourth and final heist setup for Prison Break in Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview The crew will be separated into two teams of two for this mission. The first team will go to City Hall to kill Josh Sherman and Gavin Van Der Loop, two lawyers that are testifying against Maxim Rashkovsky, and the other team will go to Richman Glen, to kill Dima Popov, a business associate of Rashkovsky. The first team needs to find a ladder that gives access to the rooftop of the building right across from City Hall. Go to the vantage point and wait for the lawyers to arrive. They both will be in a black Schafter, don't shoot until they are out of the car. They need to be killed at the exactly same time to minimize attention, so it's recommended to use a headset to communicate with the other player before attempting this mission. Now go to their corpses to retrieve their deposition. Be careful, there will be a lot of cops in front of City Hall, be sure to get rid of all of them before retrieving the deposition. After this, lose the heat. The best way to do it is by going through the Los Santos Transit metro tunnel used in the mission The Jewel Store Job. After losing the cops, take the deposition to the team's planning room. The second team needs to assassinate Popov and all of his bodyguards. If any of his guards spot the players, Popov will try to run away and if he escapes, the mission will fail. The players will need to use stealth efficiently to succeed in this mission, communication and strategy are vital. Pick some Sniper Rifles with supressors and kill as many guards as possible from a safe distance from the mansion. Once inside the mansion, use any pistol with supressor. If the guards discover any of the players and Popov tries to escape, theres still a chance of killing him before failing the mission, but the player need to move fast. After killing Dima, leave the area and return to the team's planning room. Once both teams have returned to the planning room the mission is complete. Mission Objectives City Hall Team *Go to the ladder at the vantage point. *Go to the vantage point. *Wait for the prosecutors to arrive in City Hall. *Collect the deposition. *Lose the Cops. *Deliver the deposition to the planning room. Mansion Team *Go to the outlook near the mansion. *Take out Popov and his guards. *Leave the area. *Help deliver the deposition to the planning room. Deaths * Josh Sherman - Killed by the City Hall Team for testifying against Maxim Rashkovsky. * Gavin Van Der Loop - Killed by the City Hall Team for testifying against Maxim Rashkovsky. * Dima Popov - Killed by the Mansion Team under the orders of Agent 14. Tips * The City Hall team can make a quicker getaway by parking the vehicle to be used in the getaway close to the ladder leading to the rooftop, climbing to the rooftop and killing Gavin Van Der Loop and Josh Sherman as normal, having one team member jump off the rooftop and parachute to the front steps of the City Hall to collect the deposition (be sure that the member doing this has a parachute), and having the other team member quickly climb down from the rooftop, enter the getaway vehicle, pick up the other member and leave. ** This method is not recommended on the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 versions of Grand Theft Auto Online, or in third-person view on other platforms, as there is a much higher chance that the parachuting player's parachute will not deploy in time to soften his/her fall while in third-person view. * A handy vehicle to use for the City Hall team is the Armored Kuruma. Following the assassination of the lawyers, the two can enter the Kuruma and make their way to the large crowd of police officers and quickly dispose of them. Alternatively, the driver can park the car and make the passenger's door facing directly in front of the deposition so they can safely get out (since the Kuruma will tank the bullets from the cops), grab the deposition, and get back in the car so the City Hall team can make a quick getaway to the Apartment. Glitches * (PS4, Xbox One & PC) Rarely, a glitch can occur that causes the Schafter carrying the lawyers to not show up at City Hall, eventually causing the City Hall team to fail. Restarting the Setup does not fix the issue, and the host will need to return to Free Mode, find a new session, then restart the Setup in order to resolve it. Similar mission-failing glitches can occur on The Fleeca Job (Finale), The Prison Break (Finale) and Humane Raid - Key Codes. Gallery GavinVanDerLoop-GTAO.png|Gavin Van Der Loop, one of the targets for the City Hall team. JoshSherman-GTAO.png|Josh Sherman, one of the targets for the City Hall team. Dima-Popov-GTAOnline.jpg|Dima Popov, the target for the Mansion team. Dima-Popov-Mansion.jpg|Dima Popov's mansion. GTAO_Heist-PrisonBreak_LawyersDocument.png|The deposition. GTAO Heist-PrisonBreak LawyersDocument-BusSchedule.png|The deposition along with the bus schedule (If Prison Break - Station was completed first). Video Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online